Star Wars Hearts Unleashed: Episode I
by Pulsor93
Summary: In the aftermath of the Death Star battle, Galen has now become the Keybearer's guardian! Crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Star Wars: The Force Unleashed. Read and review.
1. The End is the Beginning

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Star Wars: The Force Unleashed belongs to LucasArts and Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.

_Italics _= game areas, nothing to do with the story

_**bold/italics=flashbacks/thoughts**_

**Bold = Opening crawl/ unknown voices**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Square Enix_

_Disney Interactive_

_LucasArts_

_Galen, while holding his lightsaber behind him, is standing with his back towards the screen as he looks towards the right. Almost as if he gazes proudly at something._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Star Wars: Hearts Unleashed_

_Square Enix_

_Disney Interactive_

_and_

_LucasArts_

Star Wars: Hearts Unleashed Episode I: The Bearer's Guardian

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like is any of this real or not?"**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

_*cue John William's famous opening crawl theme*_

**Star Wars: Hearts Unleashed**

**Episode I**

**The Bearer's Guardian**

**Galen Marek, the former apprentice of Darth Vader, having**

**infiltrated the Death Star in an attempt to rescue Rebel**

**Alliance leaders Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, **

**and Garm Bel Iblis as well as Jedi Master Rahm**

**Kota; has confronted his former master and bested him in**

**a lightsaber duel that has led to the Emperor's chambers.**

**Having Vader now at his mercy, Galen seems to have a sudden **

**urge to finish off his former master...**

**Meanwhile, in another area of the universe, a young boy named Sora has**

** been chosen to bethe next bearer ofthe Keyblade. With his world destroyed, **

**he seeks to find his missing friends with the help of King Mickey's guards,**

** Donald and Goofy. As they continue their journey, they will soon learn that some allies**

** have chosen to ally themselves with the enemies...**

**Neither of them realize that their fates will soon be intertwined...**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Galen had a sudden great feeling of power overwhelming him. The same power that Darth Vader had over him all of the years that he had trained under him. All the pain and suffering he had to undergo to please the murderer of his father. It seemed only fair to end it.

"Yes, kill him!" Galen turned to see the Emperor walking towards him goading him to kill Vader instead of trying to stop him. "He was weak, broken. Kill him and you take your rightful place at my side!" Vader deserved death, he deserved the pain. Galen would kill him and take his place at the Emp...

All his thoughts were interuppted when he heard a scream of "NOOOOOO!" that came from his friend Kota. Kota used the force to grab one of the Shadow Guard's lightsabers and charge at Palpatine. This hardly made any difference to the Emperor, who unleashed a storm of Force Lightning at the old Jedi Master. Kota began screaming in pain from the assault of lightning against him. "Help him!", cried Bail Organa.

This scream gave Galen feelings of being torn. What must he do? Should he kill Darth Vader to avenger father and betrayals, or rescue Kota and help the Rebels escape? Vengeance or redemption? The Empire or the Rebellion? Flashes of his memories began to go through his mind.

_**"...You could be so much more." "You're a slave to the Dark Side." "Your destiny is now your own." "Sometime soon, you will decide the fate **__**of the Rebellion..."**_

No other words rang in his head more clearly than those of his Juno's. He knew now what must be done. "HANG ON KOTA!", Galen screamed as he rushed towards the Emperor.

The Emperor, caught off guard by his new intention, launched a stream of Force Lightning straight at Galen, who jumped out of its path and to the right on a piece of machinery. The Emperor fired more lightning at him, but this time Galen blasted him back with the Force before the lightning could get far. He then rolled onto floor while throwing his lightsaber in the air. This time, the Emperor's lightning only hit his lightsaber, effectively making it into a lightning rod. Galen caught his lightning deflecting saber and began running towards the Emperor once more. Upon reaching him, he blasted him onto his back with the Force. Galen, charging the force into his right palm, jumped into the air and landed on the ground discharging the force into the floor to create an impact that sent the Emperor into the air. Charging the Force into his right palm once more, he raised his right hand unleashing a wave of force energy that left the Emperor nearly inches from the roof. Galen then held him in the air for a moment before throwing him to the ground.

The Emperor then looked up as Galen approached him. The boy was angry at the pain he made his friends go through. Good. "You were destined to destroy me.", he said. He would die, but the boy would give in to the Dark Side permanently. This was more than an acceptable way to die. "Do it. Give in to your hatred." Nostrils flaring and breathing in a manner similar to Vader's, Galen raised his lightsaber and just as he prepared to commit the execution of the Emperor, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"He's beaten, let it go." said the voice that Galen recognized as Kota's.

"It's a trick!" Galen retorted, "He's stronger than you know and he deserves to die for what he's done to me." The Emperor had made him lose his father and his childhood. He was forcing the Empire to worship him out of fear, he was turning Wookiess into slaves. HE deserved to die.

"Maybe so," Kota responded "but if you strike him down in anger, you'll be right back where you began. Galen absorbed and contemplated these words. Making his final decision, he deactivated his lightsaber as the Rogue Shadow landed on the Death Star's loading bay. "Get Bail and the others out of here, I'll be right behind you."

As Kota began walking away, the Emperor suddenlly raised his head scowling and launched a barrage of Force Lightning that sent Kota to the floor. His friend in trouble once more, Galen intercepted the Emperor's lightning barage. Kota was safe, but now he had to try to counter the Emperor's lightning.

He suddenly heard numerous footsteps as he saw a squad of stormtroopers rush towards the area where he had been fighting the Emperor. Low and behold, Darth Vader was also with them. Vader could've been in better shape though. During his battle with his former master, Galen had slashed off Vader's helmet and destroyed the black casing that hid Vader's prosthetic leg.

The Stormtroopers rushed straight towards the area where Galen was trying to hold off the Emperor. They were getting ready for an execution! He couldn't stop holding the Emperor off to stop the Stormtroopers from executing Kota and the Senators! There was only one chance left.

"Go! Hurry!", he screamed to Kota and the Senators. "Protect the Senators!" As Kota and the others ran towards the Rogue Shadow, Galen prepared to open his body to the Force and release all that was within him. He would die. . . but the others would escape. He may even be able to take the Emperor with him. He doubted it though. Nonetheless, it was the only way...

And then everything changed...

Suddenly, a small... opening, if you will, appeared between the lightning struggle that Galen and the Emperor were having. It then started to get larger, creating a strange sound within it... as if were some sort of portal.

_**Could this be the Emperor's doing?**_ This was Galen's thought before the Emperor spoke a question he didn't expect.

"What is this, boy?", screamed the Emperor. Galen was at a loss of words. If neither of them were doing it, what was creating the portal? Galen couldn't contemplate it much longer as the portal did something unexpected.

It exploded.

The force of the explosion threw The Emperor straight at his throne. Vader, who had been in close proximity of the lightning struggle, was thrown againnst one of the Death Star's windows. The Stormtroopers weren't as lucky. They were incinerated the moment the explosion occurred.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Kota and Bail rushed aboard the Rogue Shadow, Kota suddenly felt a massive pain in his head. It was the biggest disturbance in the Force he had sensed since the massive genocide of Jedi by Order 66. As the pain overtook all his senses, Bail lifted one of Kota's arms over his shoulder and dragged him aboard the Rogue Shadow. The massive explosion had to be from Starkiller. "Thank you.", Bail whispered. There was no way he was alive now, but his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

The Rogue Shadow took off from the Death Star as the explosion began to overtake the space station's main chamber. Juno grieved silently as she knew only one thing could have caused it. She continued to fly the Rogue Shadow as far away from the Death Star as possible, knowing that he would have wanted her to save the senators rather than him. It didn't matter, she just wanted to cry.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Something had gone terribly wrong. That was the only way Palpatine could think about his plan. He had the traitors in his grasp and then the boy allowed them to escape! To his own surprise, the Rebel's escape wasn't his major concern. _**What had created that corridor of... darkness? Light? **_He looked toward his own crippled apprentice Vader. The boy would've made a much stronger apprentice than Lord Vader. Vader didn't have the power to create something like that, but neither did he.

As Vader walked towards the epicenter of the explosion he expressed one important question. "He is... dead?", he asked, unsure of whether to state it as a fact or a theory. Palpatine reached out with the Force to find him among all of the dead soul and found... nothing. The boy was missing from anywhere he could sense, but alive. "There are forces at work greater than our own Lord Vader.", he said. "And it seems that their plans involve the boy." Both Sith lords had a strong feeling that they would see Starkiller again.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

WOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! And chapter 1 is done. Glad I could begin this, its been on my mind for quite some time. Next chapter, Galen learns a secret about the Jedi.

Read and review. Also, if you have any suggestions for the next chapters, feel free to contribute.

I plan to get back to work on my Bobobo fanfic now.

Thanks!


	2. Update 2909

Author Note February 9, 2009

Hey guys, for those of you who are waiting, I want to thank you for reviewing my fanfic. Just to let you know in advance, don't be too surprised if the next chapter doesn't come until March or April. This is because I have not had the opportunity to play Star Wars: The Force Unleashed myself yet. Once I do, I'll get back to work on the fanfic. But just to let you know in advance, I'm a little lazy at times. Thanks for reviewing Jord and Skyhanhunter! The next chapter will be dedicated to you two.

Thanks,

Repulse93


End file.
